


A Gladiolus by Any Other Name

by megazorzz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Character Death, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Relationships, Language of Flowers, M/M, Messy Emotional Conversations, stunted emotional growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megazorzz/pseuds/megazorzz
Summary: A canon-compliant extension of Gladiolus Amicitia, wherein he mourns his father and remembers his mother with his loved ones. This is, of course, after a healthy amount of bickering and road trip blues.I am two years late to the game and just finished FFXV: Royal Edition last week. I also unlocked the much-coveted "Rugged Attire Outfit," and am still in emotional throes about it.





	A Gladiolus by Any Other Name

“We are gonna eat good tonight!” Prompto shouted as he yanked yet another shoot from the ground. His stomach growled audibly and he clutched it. “Or at least I really hope so.” He added it to the sack and continued on his hands and knees through the shrubbery.

“We were fortunate to find this fertile clearing,” Ignis said as he laid out his cutlery and cutting board. “We were running short on supplies.” He glanced at Noctis who, begrudgingly but with a sense of silent acceptance, dug through the soil for more wild sprouts and potatoes.

Gladiolus marched past the fire pit to the corner of the clearing and cast a small elk near his feet. He threw a rope over a low hanging branch and tied a knot around the elk’s back legs. With little effort he drew up the elk’s warm body so it hung limp before him. “What he means, Noct, is that if you hadn’t recklessly charged that mech and gotten all scorched up, we wouldn’t have had to spend all our gil on potions and phoenix down.”

“I said I was sorry, alright!” Noctis shouted from his plot across the clearing. He stood up and wiped his soiled hands on his pants. “You’re not blind, Gladio! That mech had Prompto cornered. We all came out okay. That’s all that matters.”

“That is not the point, Noctis.” Gladiolus slit the elk’s throat to let it bleed out. He marched over to the two of them and crossed his arms. “Prompto can handle himself,” he stated plainly, as if he were lecturing a teenage Noctis once more. “He completed his training and accepted his duties as a Crownsguard.” He flicked a clod of soil off of Noctis’ shirt. “Defending us is one thing, but showing off and putting yourself in needless danger is another!”

“First I’m too lazy and not trying hard enough, and now I’m being too aggressive and reckless? I may be able to teleport, but I can’t do both of those things at the same time, Gladio!”

Prompto stepped in between the two of them, hands up in placation. “Come on, guys. We’re all in this together! Stop fighting! Gladdy, I appreciate you believin’ me and all, but I wasn’t about to say no to a little back-up. And Nocto, maybe slicing open that airborne missile wasn’t the greatest plan I’ve ever heard, but you gotta listen to Gladdy sometimes.”

“The three of us are prepared to put our lives on the line for you, Noctis. If you were to die on our watch, we would never forgive ourselves. We’ve accepted our duty and it is high time you accepted yours. Your life is not yours to carelessly risk. You have a responsibility to Insomnia and Lucis.” Gladiolus reached out to put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder and Noctis batted it away.

“What is that supposed to mean?" Noctis snapped back. "Am I just supposed to sit on the sidelines and watch? You're not just my friends, Gladio. You know that. If you don't think I'm cut out for this, then just come out and say it, alright?”

Their stomachs growled. Ignis walked over, seeing a fire in need of putting out. “I propose we put this conversation on hold until after we eat.” He grabbed the sack and weighed it in one hand. “This should do. Thank you, Prompto and Noctis, for digging these up, and thank you, Gladiolus, for the meat. You see how great things can be when we all contribute” He cast an eye over at the deer.

“I’ll do it, I’ll do it. I _think_ I can handle that much,” Noctis grumbled. He pushed past the three of them and grabbed a set of knives from the table, marching to the edge of the clearing.

Gladiolus sighed and followed Ignis back to the tents. He picked up the flint and got to work on the fire.

“I’m curious. What was the aim of your…critique?” Ignis asked as he cleaned and peeled the potatoes and carrots. “Noctis’ power grows by the day. Even I’m having a hard time keeping up with his elemancy. If he’s to wield the arms of the old kings, then he must test his limits, no?”

“That is a good point. It’s hard to believe how far he’s come,” Gladiolus conceded.

“And you should know most of all, Gladdy. You’ve seen his swordplay more than anyone,” Prompto said. He piled the kindling.

“Well I’m not the only one who’s seen him progress. Just a few years ago, you were playing housemaid, Ignis. Dutifully and without a word, you cleaned up after him.”

“You haven’t answered my question,” Ignis said, not missing a beat.

Gladiolus blew on the fire, which sparked to life, and settled in next to Prompto on the wool blanket. He sighed and mulled over what he wanted to say. Across the way, Noctis was at work butchering the meat. He didn’t hesitate, and, at least from this distance, he didn’t appear to be complaining.

He huffed and crossed his arms. “Seeing his poor judgement reminds me how much he has to learn. Noctis is coming into his own, but our situation requires more of him. Our new king can’t afford to be hasty. His every action, word, and judgement requires careful consideration. Our departed King Regis didn’t protect us for that long by acting on impulse alone.”

Prompto leaned into Gladiolus for warmth. “I think he’s doing okay. I mean, look at everything we’re dealing with: imperial roadblocks, mechs with rockets, magitek soldiers, giant snakes, even. We’re doing a bang-up job, I’d say.”

“And when he sits the throne? When he needs to confront the aftermath of the empire? If he thinks that approach can handle anything then it will be a short reign,” Gladiolus interjected.

“You need to be more patient with him,” Ignis retorted, while he prepared the mix of herbs in his mortar and pestle. “We are all adjusting to the ever-mercurial circumstances. Let us not forget that his majesty, King Regis, passed not too long ago. Noctis has a lot on his mind."

“With all respect to King Regis, I do not let his tragic passing disrupt my focus,” Gladiolus replied grimly. “And just so we’re clear, Noctis is not the only one to lose a father to the Empire’s plot.”

Ignis set down his knife and turned to Gladiolus. Prompto stared to speak, but stopped himself. He couldn’t bear saying the wrong thing. He gripped Gladiolus’ hand and met his gaze. The three fell quiet. Gladiolus ruminated on that thought. Even mourning is a distraction, but that much more common ground hit him hard.

Noctis ventured over slowly, hearing the din from afar. He set down a plate, which was stacked with cuts of venison, and opposite of Gladiolus. The fire blazed. Gladiolus met his gaze.

“You’re right, Gladio,” Noctis ventured cautiously. “We never really got a chance to process it. Do you want to? Talk about it, I mean.”

Gladiolus grimaced and mulled it over. It wasn’t his place. He had a duty to his king. Burdening him with his own sorrows would be unbecoming. From his childhood, through adolescence and into adulthood he was always taught that his needs were subordinate to the king’s. Showing weakness was not an option at this stage, even to someone so close to him. During their venture he didn’t even afford himself the luxury of mourning, though he knew that his father was certainly dead. If King Regis had fallen, then it was inevitable that his father had fallen first. His father had protected Regis all of his life and died doing so. It was an honorable end for an Amicitia man to meet and oft repeated fact. Many lectures of his father’s began with a musing on their family tree, stories about all of the honorable men of the Amicitia family who’ve fulfilled their duty to the last, the inevitable sowing of his family’s blood to nurture the royal family tree. Except this time both trees withered. Tales of both the king and his loyal guard falling simultaneously were unheard of.

“Gladio?” Noctis asked.

Gladiolus paused. All three of their eyes were on him, not rampantly expectant, but patient. Did he really mask himself that much?

“He died with honor, fulfilling his duty as an Amicitia and a Crownsguard. Now the mantle as head of the Amicitia family falls to me along with our patrimonial oaths. I know our ancestors are proud. I know that my mother would be proud,” Gladiolus said. Prompto’s grip tightened as Gladio’s fist began to tremble.

"Gladio..." Prompto said. Gladiolus pulled away and pulled his legs to his chest. 

“I…I am honored to call Clarus my father. He was my teacher and role model. His methods were harsh, but he pushed me because he saw my potential. I only hope I can make him proud, whether it’s today, tomorrow, or ten years from now…whenever it is that the last of my strength is used up defending the king of Lucis. Defending you, Nocto.” He turned away, refusing to let his king see his eyes well up. He breathed in deeply, burying his response.

He jumped when Prompto’s arms wrapped around his shoulder, then Noctis’, then Ignis’. The warmth matched that of the fire and the bubbling stew atop it. He raised his strong arms and enveloped them all. He wept silently and deeply. The fabric of their coats wrinkled in his powerful grip as he let down his great stone walls.

“We’re all in the same car,” Noctis said, pulling back and wiping his eyes. He got to work shoving sharpened twigs into the ground next to the fire. "We gotta play the cards we have.

“It doesn’t change the fact that it’s here staring us all in the face,” Gladiolus said quietly, “but I’m not alone, even if we are living day-to-day.”

“I love you guys,” Prompto added, voice trembling. “We have each other. We’re gonna beat this.”

Ignis was silent, but attentive, pulling away to set out skewers to roast the meat while the stew came together. “Sometimes improvisation leads to the best outcomes,” Ignis said. “Though there is no substitute for wisdom and consideration, we can’t forget the trials and errors along the way that help to shape it.”

“That’s right,” Prompto said, “Insomnia wasn’t built in a day. I remember my first time on the range with the auto-crossbow. Nearly fired at the instructor.” He leaned into Gladio and looked up at the emerging stars, lost in thought. “Then I nearly cried, but I went back and went back, and now I’m shooting the heads off of axe man! SHUNK!”

“I’m surprised you’re not keeping score,” Noctis added.

“That’s a good idea! I’ll start taking bets tomorrow!”

“And, on that note, the stew is ready,” Ignis announced.

 

* * * *

 

Gladiolus woke before dawn, as always. He carefully untangled himself from the warm pile of tangled limbs and poked his head outside of the tent. He did his usual stretches and exercises to get himself ready for the day ahead. The fire had long gone out, but the improvised smoking apparatus still stood. Sure enough, the meats were cured. At least they would have a lunch today, no matter how lean.

They had a long way to the next outpost, and he did some preliminary marking on their map. One by one the others emerged from the tent, well-rested and full. The Imperial forces had become more aggressive lately, so Gladiolus took in the comfortable silence as they packed up camp. It was sure to be another long day.

When the last of the equipment was loaded, Gladiolus signaled for them to follow. “This won’t take long. Follow me.”

He ducked through the brush, leading them along a path he had made during his hunt the night before. The other three didn’t ask any questions as they approached another clearing. The hill cut away to a short, sudden drop of about twenty-five feet. Long flower stalks grew from its surface, each one filled with densely packed blossoms in fuchsia, violet, red, and white.

“I thought I spotted these. I couldn’t fully tell in the dark though,” Gladiolus said. “Had to catch that elk, after all.”

“AH! They’re so pretty!” Prompto exclaimed. He whipped out his camera and began adjusting the lens. “Not a good time of day to shoot, but what the heck?”

“What kind are they?” Noctis asked.

“ _Gladiolus particepius._ My mother used to love these.” He leaned over the edge, extending an arm and grabbing several boughs. “She said that they symbolized strength and fortitude. It thrives in sandy, rocky soil, tall and sturdy. Lucis is too cold and wet for these, so she bought them from a dedicated florist in Insomnia.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Noctis said. “They used to be all over your quarters. It’s weird how I’m only remembering that now.”

“It took my parents a long time to agree on a name for me.”

“Well they collaborated beautifully on that front,” Ignis mused.

Prompto hummed as he snapped more pictures. “Guys, guys! Let’s climb down and get a shot before we head on the road. Please?”

Gladiolus smiled and nodded. They slid down the edge, careful not to disrupt the flowers. Prompto cheered and before they knew it, they were embracing one another tightly in front of the blooming wall, light breaking over the horizon.

 

 


End file.
